A rostrum support structure of this type is known for example from WO2008/149077 and also from GB 2474295.
In order to minimise the space occupied by the rostrum support structure when it is not in use, it is provided that the frame units can be stacked one inside another so that the stored volume is much smaller than the volume when the frame units are not stacked.
Rostrum support structures of this type have been successfully used, being installed in a fixed position in a space, for example a building, in which the rostrum is to be established so that the space can either be used as an auditorium or for other uses, when the rostrum support structure is in the stacked position.
The present inventor has realised that it would be beneficial to be able to transport a rostrum support structure or rostrum from one place to another, without being fixed in a particular place. In this way, a truly adaptable rostrum support structure or rostrum, for use in a wide variety of configurations and places can be provided. The present inventor has further realised that for safety and security during transport and to prevent damage to the frame units, each frame unit should be capable of being stably supported in the stacked position so that its weight is taken through an appropriate structure.
Conventionally, frame units are configured so that their weight is taken, when in use, through foot structures, one on either side, resting on the floor. Whereas such foot structures provide a strong and stable support for the respective part of a frame unit in use, the present inventor has realised that they can be difficult of access for lifting means and not necessarily conveniently spaced for lifting means. The present inventor has realised that a support structure can be provided for directly supporting at least two of the frame units so that they can be lifted together in a convenient manner.